


Vodka Lollipops

by MerryGoat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Little Space, M/M, Sibling Incest, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoat/pseuds/MerryGoat
Summary: Alfred and Matthew are two very special little boys. They like lolipops, playing jump rope, the occasional wrestling match with each other. And most of all, they love Ivan, their Daddy Dom.*They are all over 18, this is lifestyle BDSM roleplay.





	1. Bed-time routines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teakany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/gifts).



> Caregiver / Little is a BDSM roleplay dynamic that involves age play. Caregivers can include Daddy/Mommy doms, big brothers/sisters, or even just being labeled as the "caregiver". Littles are usually the submissives. The most common types are Little boys/girls (ageplay 0-12) or Middles (ageplay 13-17). 
> 
> In this AU Alfred and Matthew are twins, both literally and in the ageplay. They are over 18, but in roleplay they can be anywhere from 5-8. Ivan is only a few years older than them in real life.

Anyone with a child knows that bedtimes are looked with about as much horror as literal death. The troubles of putting your little ones to bed are only made much more difficult when they are in fact not so little, and both grown men with very clever minds. And even more impossible when there are two of them.

And thus Ivan’s daily predicament started. 

Now, he loves the twins. He truly loves his little boys, their simplicity and never ending affection towards him and each other never failing to make his heart flutter every time he realized just how lucky he was to be accepted as their “Daddy” in this relationship. But the trouble he had to go through to get them to fall asleep… It was worth it, but boy was it exhausting. 

And tonight, as every other night, was no different.

1\. The denial period. In which the twins try their hardest to deny the very existence of a bedtime. Complete with both twin’s attempts of hiding the clock. Ivan was just glad Alfred didn’t fling the clock out the window this time. 

2\. The great escape. In which today’s attempt resulted in Matthew trying to hide in the hallway closet. His plan backfired when he realized the light didn’t work in there, and he sprinted out only to face plant straight into Ivan’s chest just as he had began searching for him.

Alfred fared no better this night, of course. The moment Ivan walked into the living room, he was presented with a very clear view of Alfred’s hair curl sticking out from behind the couch. This resulted in Alfred spazzing out and accusing Ivan of having X-ray vision when he couldn’t bring himself to admit his own failure at finding a good hiding spot.

3\. Negotiations.

_“We’ll give you a back rub.”_

"No."

_“We’ll make you breakfast tomorrow.”_

“You nearly burned the house down last time.”

_“We’ll do our own laundry for a week.”_

“You’re supposed to do that anyways.”

_“We’ll suck your-”_

“LANGUAGE”

4\. AGONIZING HUNGER. No, it matters not that they may have eaten a full meal, plus snacks, just two hours ago. They are suddenly starving and they will utilize the ultimate weapon, DOUBLE PUPPY EYES, to ensure Ivan goes back to the kitchen and brings them a snack. A snack which Alfred usually completes quickly, and Matthew takes the smallest, slowest bites to ensure they’re sitting on the table for at least 20 minutes.

5\. Acceptance. In which they both realize there is nothing to be done, and they reluctantly agree it is time to go to bed. Complete with the boys holding hands, giving each other and Ivan sorrowful stares as they trot down the hallway as if they were walking the plank.

6\. Searching for the best of the best stuffy to sleep with tonight. It’s the bear. No, not that bear, the other bear. No, the rabbit! Ok, nevermind, the bear.

7\. Urgent need to pee. 

8\. YOU FORGOT TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH WHILE YOU WERE IN THERE.

9\. Now that Ivan had finally managed to get them in bed, the time came to question everything… On tonight’s edition, “Daddy, if everything is made of atoms, are dreams made of atoms?” followed by the ever dreaded, “The Universe is everything… But the Universe is expanding… What is it expanding into?” and ended with, “What’s tomorrow’s breakfast?”

And it’s important he answers every single one of these if he wants to sleep at all.

10\. Bedtime stories. Now, this is where things got slightly complicated. As childish as his twins were in every manner, in the ONE subject they demand “grown up” things, it happens to be stories. This complicated things because he wasn’t allowed to toss up some ridiculous two minute story about cavemen discovering opera. 

No, he was stuck telling a different story every night. And after three years, this complicated things. Tonight, for example, Ivan tried to sneakily repeat a story he had told them two years ago about the tale of Thrymskvitha, or the time Thor wore a wedding dress.

He only got about two lines in before Matthew was the first to snap his head up, eyes staring into his very soul before Alfred joined in. They didn’t need to say a word before Ivan crawled out of bed and got his phone, googling a new story to tell them instead.

10\. One more kiss just before sleep…

No, two more…

Three…

 

 

11\. URGENT NEED TO PEE AGAIN.


	2. It's the little things

When morning came, Ivan was reluctant as ever to have to wriggle out of bed. After years of practice he had mastered stealth wiggling - able to move his way out of the iron grip of two large little boys that held him the entire night. 

He continued with his work-day morning routine. Waking up an hour earlier than necessary to prepare breakfast for the boys. Taking a quick shower to remove the slobber that always accumulated in the oddest places during the boy’s sleep. (Seriously, you would think he’d notice if one of them shifted their head and directly drooled on his nose.) And walk out the house, all while remaining as quiet as a mouse.

This morning was no different. He made a simple oatmeal for them both, giving him the chance to clean up the night’s dishes. He left it to cool on the table while he took a shower and got dressed in the bathroom. Everything was just according to plan until… He heard the softest giggle.

He smiled. One of the boys was sure to be awake, and he planned on giving them a farewell. He never made it a habit to wake them up in the morning, but in the occasion that they somehow roused from their near-comatose sleep, he didn’t complain. It meant being covered in goodbye kisses!

With such an expectation in mind, he couldn’t help but frown when he finally got out of the bathroom to see… Nothing. His sock clad feet tip toed over to the bedroom across the hall, and he peered in to see two lumps still in bed. Well, so much for good morning farewells…

A little less pep in his step, he padded his way over to the front door. He reached down to grab his usual shoes for work, but stopped when he felt something other than the familiar entrance of his boots. He raised a brow, looking down for once instead of just swiping them up. 

Lo and behold, each of his boots were stuffed with a small teddy bear. Only the head of the brown and white bears were popping out of his boots. He blushed, smiling at the antics of his little boys. 

He pulled each of them out, and was surprised to see they each had their tiny fluffy arms wrapped around a rolled up piece of paper. The arms were taped together at the paws to keep the paper in place until he pulled the one off the polar bear first and unrolled it.

HAVE A GOOD DAY AT WORK DADDY was written in bright red marker, the rest of the page filled with a drawing of all three members of their little family with a lake and green fields. 

He rolled it back up, placing it in the teddy’s arms again and tucking it under his arm. He moved on to the next one, the tiny brown bear.

HAVE THE BESTEST DAY AT WORK DADDY in Blue marker, the penmanship a good deal messier than the previous, but legible to Ivan after much practice. The rest of the page was just a giant mountain (He thought at least?) , three tiny little stick figures at the top. 

And once again, he neatly rolled it back up and tucked it back into the bear’s arms. With great care not to crumple either of them, he held the bears in each hand. He slipped his boots on without his hands (a bit of a clumsy spectacle, he knew - especially when he heard the quiet titters from somewhere in the distance) and left to work with his little presents.

He sure hoped neither of them wanted the bears back, because they made lovely decoration for his desk. 

It was just a bit awkward to try and divert the question when coworkers tried to prod him where the toys and letters came from. He didn’t deny them when they asked if he had children. He only hoped they never asked to see photos of them...


	3. You shouldn't leave children unattended

It started at around 1 pm. Ivan was sitting, legs crossed in his desk chair as he wasted time on the computer. He had finished the day's assignments a few hours too early, and as a result was stuck in his office trying to not sneak away. He was a new hire after all, he had to make a good impression in these first few months.

Years ago this wouldn't have been a problem, in fact he would have enjoyed having something to fill the monotonous days. But now it was different. He had two boys, two very needy boys, waiting for him at home every day. Had they had it their way; he would be unemployed and the three of them would be living in a park. Even his part time hours were “too much” according to them.

He moped in his desk chair, somehow having accomplished the impossible and looked at every single thing the internet had to offer. He refreshed the same web page for new content for the 3rd time that day when he was saved from boredom with the buzz of his cell phone.

A smile broke through his face as he fished his cell phone out of his coat, the new message displayed on the lock screen. “Alfred” was all he read before he unlocked the screen and went straight to the new text. When the text messages started coming in, he knew they had been getting impatient. 

_Alfred: DAAAAADDDDYYYY! When are you coming hooooooome?_

Was how it began. Normal enough. A simple "Just a couple more hours little one," should've been enough to reassure him.

_Matthew: Daddy. Daddydaddydaddy. Alfred said you wouldn’t be home until tomorrow. Can I hit him for lying? He’s lying, right?_

Ivan snorted at the silly antics of the boys, how they took just about everything to heart no matter how silly. He was sure he comforted Matthew when he assured him, no, he was going to come home soon.

_Alfred: Daddy, if I lock Mattie in the closet, you’ll have to come home early… Right?_

Ivan furrowed his eyebrows, but decided to humor him. _’Only to come home and punish you like the naughty child you are._ He answered swiftly.

_Alfred: Great!_

Was the immediate response.

Ivan frowned at the screen, sure that Alfred wouldn’t actually... No, definitely not, Matthew wouldn’t let him.

He got another message before he had the chance to respond. A simple photo of a single jump rope.

He began to type, _’Alfred, you are not about to-’_ But was cut off when another photo was sent. A sneak angle from behind the couch, Matthew’s rebel curl peering from the top of the couch. 

Ivan was still smiling, sure that the boys were just bored and Alfred was trying to rouse some action. He didn’t think much of it. He would have an excuse to spank Alfred when he came home for being a little rebel and “worrying him” while he was at work. 

_Ivan: Be nice and don’t play too rough. I want to see no bruises when I get home, and I will check._

Ivan pocketed his phone, going back to typing nonsense in the computer while he pretended to work. He didn’t have the mind to check his phone again for a good 10 more minutes. 

_(3) New messages_

Ivan unlocked his phone, excited to see what type of game his boys were playing now. But instead he was met by a series of 3 photos, no captions.

Matthew sitting on the couch, glaring at Alfred. His hands and feet were tied together in a near fetal position.

Matthew looking completely confused inside a closet while still tied up.

A picture of the closet door, shut.

Ivan smiled blankly at the screen. Instead of replying, he decided to pocket his phone, walk straight down to his boss’ office, and feign food sickness to go home early. Alfred was really going to get it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to me as a child, locking my brother in a closet and causing my mom to come home from work early when I lost the key.


	4. Send in the clowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ Good luck at the dentist Teak!

Ivan and the twins were on their way home from a weekly grocery trip. It was already dark outside, nothing but the occasional street lamp and traffic light to light the way in the empty roads. A normal drive back home, both boys tittering in the back seat as they were “too little” to sit in the front. Though really, Ivan just didn’t want them to bicker over the front seat for every outing.

He was driving by the local park when suddenly the boys fell dead silent. Now this would be a good thing - the silence made it much easier to focus on the road. But after years of experience, he knew that silence with his two subs was… Not a good sign. At all.

“Daddy…” They both whispered in unison, a creepy little thing they had the habit of doing without meaning to. 

“Yes?” Ivan answered, slowing down the car and turning around to prepare for what was sure to be some sort of accident. Spilled juices and ripped packs of snacks were the usual. But this time, Ivan didn’t have to fully turn around before he saw what got their attention.

He was stopped dead in his turn to the usually empty park that inhabited nothing but trees, squirrels, and the occasional coyote. Except on this Thursday night, it was anything but sparsely inhabited. The dark park was lit up with glowing tents, all scattered around a good portion of the park. Large metal contraptions stood far above the tiny tents, colossal beam giants of un-built rides towering over the skittering people below as they worked as quickly as possible to set it all up. The park was entirely surrounded in a large metal fence to keep any trouble makers or thieves away. The large signs covering the fence made everything clear.

_“WILLOW PARK CARNIVAL AND FAIR COMING SOON! Fri-Mon 12-11 pm”_

Ivan didn’t say a word as he turned forward again and practically stepped on the gas, leaving the park off to the distance for the boys to gawk at with wide eyes and hung jaws.

“Daaaaddyyyy?” Alfred was the first to break the silence once they turned the street and the park was no longer in sight.

Ivan raised a knowing brow, “Yes?” He asked.

Alfred began, “Can we please-”

“PLEASE,” Matthew interjected.

“Pleeeease,” Alfred repeated, voice rising into a whine.

“Go to the carnival tomorrow?” Matthew finally got to the point.

Ivan considered it for a brief moment before answering, “No little ones, you know I work tomorrow,” he answered. He didn’t have a full day off until Tuesday.

Exasperated groans came from behind, and Ivan’s nose twitched a bit. “But daddy!” they both complained.

“We have to go! It only comes…” Alfred stopped to think.

“Twice. It comes twice a year.” Ivan answered. 

“Exactly!” Alfred answered, “We might never have a chance to go! We could break the car by then! We could be broke! WE COULD DIE!” Alfred shouted, trying to make his point.

Matthew frowned at the thought of any of them dying, which made him bolder than usual when he too stepped in. “He’s right, don’t you want to make our last days on this Earth a pleasant memory?”

“Nobody is dying,” Ivan answered simply, “And no, you both know I can’t miss work AGAIN.”

After his strict rejection, both boys fell silent. He thought that was the end of it. Oh, how hopeful and naive he was.

After he and the boys had put away all their groceries, enough food to last for a few days given their appetite, he was sitting on the sofa across from the television. His lap was feeling empty without Matthew or Alfred to take their usual places for cartoon time. He wasn’t paying any attention to whatever show was playing, instead directing all his attention to the twins. 

Both little boys were huddled together on the floor, chattering back and forth in hushed voices. But he didn’t question it out loud, instead observing them both with curiosity. The way their shoulders shook each time they let out a tiny laugh, how Matthew would go bright red at whatever Alfred was tittering about, how Alfred had a smug look on his face. 

This could either be very good, or very bad.

He didn’t hide the fact that he was staring at them when they finally got off the floor and faced him. Matthew’s cheeks were still bright red, and Alfred looked like he had been caught trying to sneak an extra treat. But they both had a look of determination in their eyes as they sauntered (elegantly stumbled) to him. They didn’t ask before they plopped down on his lap at once.

Ivan cocked his head, but smiled nonetheless. “Oh good, you are finally going to join me!” He smiled, patting them both on the back as he shifted in his seat. He tried to pull them towards his chest so they could both lean on him. 

When neither of them budged and they both remained sitting upright on his lap, he frowned. Were they still cranky about the carnival thing?

“Daddy,” Alfred began, voice tiny and even more infantile than usual. Bad news. Very bad news. 

Matthew clasped a hand on his shoulder, leaning down and pressing his nose against his Ivan’s neck. Ivan shivered a little, a tiny giggle escaping his lips from the sensation. “Can’t we all go to the Carnival, daddy?” Matthew whined against his skin. 

Ivan was amused at their new technique, but he shook his head, "Still no."

Alfred was soon to follow, pressing his cheek against the other side of Ivan’s neck. “But daddyyyy~” The vibrations of his lips only served to make Ivan squirm harder, the sensation more ticklish than arousing as he was sure the boys were trying to be.

“Next time we’ll go, I’ll make sure in advance to have the day free for you both,” he answered, patting them both on the back.

The warmth surrounding his neck disappeared when the twins pulled away in unison, a smug little smirk on Alfred’s lips, and a meeker - yet just as knowing smile of Matthew’s. Ivan furrowed his brows as both boys took each other’s hands, their eyes never leaving his. 

“But daddy…” Matthew said.

“Yes?” 

“Don’t you want to play with us at the carnival?” Matthew said, puppy eyes on full blast as the twins were practically chest to chest on his lap.

“And get us candy,” Alfred said, eyes still focused on Ivan as he leaned to Matthew and licked the corner of his lip. “We’ll taste extra sweet for you tomorrow night then.”

Oh-ho-ho that was not going to work on him. 

Matthew whined at the lick, but kept on strong. His body was practically draped over Alfred’s as he pressed a small kiss on Alfred’s cheek, finishing it with a small nibble that left both Ivan and Alfred shivering. “Yeah _papa_ ,” Oh the little nymph was pulling all the stops - even the french accent! “Don’t you want us to be extra sweet for you?” 

“The answer is still no,” he frowned, actually starting to feel his mind waiver. 

He should have been prepared for both boys to lean on his chest, both of their hands grabbing onto him firmly. He was being peppered in chaste little kisses all over his cheeks, nose, just at the corner of his lips… 

“Pwease~” Alfred purred, lips brushing against Matthew as they both had those confident little smiles.

An odd silence fell between them all before both boys started shifting on his lap, giving each other knowing glances.

“I don’t think the answer is no anymore,” Matthew giggled. 

“Chto?” Ivan responded, feeling a bit light headed. 

“Yeah, I think it’s a definite yes now,” Alfred said, pressing his thigh harder down on Ivan’s crotch. 

Oh. 

Oh, these boys would surely be the death of him. At this rate their prediction of death would be accurate. Death by boner, the rest of his body shutting down as all the blood was painfully going to be redirected to one spot.

Ivan was a weak man, as he realized moments later when he was lugging both of the surprised twins to the bedroom. They would have to take responsibility for their actions, and be punished extra hard tonight for causing him a whole day’s pay check.

 

\----

 

The next day Ivan called in sick to work, and they all spent a pleasant day at the carnival. At least, Ivan had a pleasant time. His day was only made so much sweeter seeing his little boys walking stiffly and avoiding all the hard-seated rides, their poor abused bottoms still sore and reddened from last night. 

But neither of them complained. Especially not when they got to torture Ivan right back as they shared an ice cream, and there was no place for Ivan to make them take care of the problem they caused in his pants, leaving all three of them to walk the rest of the day in a silly uncomfortable waddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind's telling me no. BUT MY BODDDEEEH. MY BOOODDDYY IS TELLING ME YES.
> 
> Random fact : I’ve actually been smacked by a clown at a carnival. I was like 8 years old and I was pestering him for one more magic trick. I got hit on the head with a stick.


	5. Choose bed time stories carefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DECEMBER GOD DAMN IT. THIS IS MY TIME OF THE YEAR TO SHINE. I've had this chapter loaded and ready since last demember, and this little creation finally get's to come out of it's cold dark cave of hiding. Enjoy!

Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a -

“DAAAAAADDDYYYY!”

Alfred and Matthew both turned to their sides on the bed, Ivan laying on his back between them. All three were fitted comfortably on the large, warm bed as Ivan had just finished telling them their nightly bedtime story. Of course, the second Ivan had heard that familiar whine, he knew he was not about to get away with only telling them one story. ESPECIALLY not on Christmas eve. And he was right on his assumption.

“Daddy, can we get an extra story tonight?” Matthew pleaded, not wasting a second to go right into his puppy eyes.

“Yes! Pleaseeeeee? It’s Christmas tomorrow and I NEEEEEED an extra story.” Alfred added in, always a flair for the dramatics as he slumped his head down and groaned. Or his “out of battery” mode whenever he wanted something.

Ivan hummed pensively, bringing a hand to his chin as he pretended to give it some thought. “Well, you boys were quite _naughty_ today…” He trailed off, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling. Both boys went red faced at the accusation, but Alfred maintained his cheeky grin while Matthew held a more bashful smile.

“Buuuuuuut…?” Matthew pressed on, eyes practically sparkling at not being denied immediately. Ivan had to pry his boy’s hand off his chest as Matthew squeezed at him with a little too much enthusiasm. 

Ivan chuckled, closing his eyes with an affirmative nod. “Of course.” He relented. He was sleepy, but figured his boys deserved it. In reality he was only 5 years older than the twins, but they both somehow managed to maintain the energy of actual five years olds while he felt like he was reaching the age of Baba Yaga.

He whined when both boys squealed right beside his ears, both immediately silencing when they realized their volume. They both took their usual position, flopping their heads back and rolling onto their backs, each clinging onto one of Ivan’s arms as he thought up a story.

It was the holiday season so Ivan would have to come up with another holiday story. He had just finished telling them the classic tale “A Christmas Carol” and he knew their expectations would only rise from there. He had gotten away with telling them one story that they’ve all heard countless of times, he doubted they would let him pull that again.

And so he thought…And thought…

‘Of course!’ Ivan thought. A light bulb went on over his head, and both twin’s eyes widened in awe at the light turning on by itself before Matthew leaned over the bed to shut it off again. How strange.

And while the boys were distracted by the mystery light bulb situation, Ivan was recalling a tale he had heard years ago as a child, long before he had come to America. A tale he was confident hadn’t been well known in this side of the world. Krampus! A Germanic tale he was sure just about every European child had heard of. But Americans, not as much. And so with a confident nod to himself, he looked back down at his patiently waiting twins, and began.

“In this world we are made up of the good and the evil, yes?” He started, and quickly continued as he already saw the look Matthew gave him that told him the he was about to go philosophical on him, and that was not the point of this story entrance. It was only an entrance to the story, not a speech about humanity. “And so most good in this world has a bad counterpart, an evil one.” And he could practically feel the stare he was receiving from Matthew, meanwhile Alfred seemed to be quite pleased with the direction of this story.

“And in this law, Santa Claus is far from excluded. Even he has an opposite, he fills in the role left unattended to.” He dropped his voice down, setting some semblance of an atmosphere. “Each December, just the night before Christmas, homes around the world get visited by a very special creature.” Well technically the Krampus came on December 5th, but they didn’t need to know that... “Krampus, a great goat demon with the tongue of a serpent. Draped in heavy, rusted chains and dragging around a sack, he travels the lands searching for little girls and boys.” He stared at them both.

“While Santa Claus travels the globe to bring treats to all the good children of the world, the bad children meet a much crueler fate than coal.” He chuckled, shaking his head at the absurdity of the tale, unaware of the bodies at his side that turned frigid. “The naughty children of the world get a lesson they can never learn from. On the night of Christmas eve, or Night of the Krampus,” Again, he lied about the date, but it added atmosphere. ”Out in the streets this wicked creature begins to roam. He moves from house to house, stopping at the homes of the bratty children.” Ivan could have sworn he heard a whimper, but he chose to ignore it.

“He will capture the bad child and open up his great sack, stuffing the child in and leaving as he ventures to the next house and collects another. The fate of the children may differ. They may get off easily and be drowned.” He hummed, “ Or, perhaps the krampus will choose to eat them instead?” He growled with a playful tone that went unnoticed by the twins, ”But the truly unfortunate children will be taken to the depths of hell where they will spend an eternity for their actions.” He finished, finally looking back down at the boys.

“D-d-daddy?” Alfred began, staring up at him with wide eyes. Matthew on the other side was clinging onto his arms with a death grip.

“Yes little one?” He asked, head cocked in confusion at the clear fear on his features. On both of their features. They… They didn’t take the story too literally, did they? He thought it’d be a silly thing for them to hear! A goat man with a floppy tongue who just took a few bad children. But he should have realized just how wrong that assumption was.

He had no warning with Alfred let out a shout, throwing himself over Ivan’s body and draping himself over him. Ivan coughed at the sudden weight, but was even less prepared when Matthew let go of his arm and flung himself over the both of them. “Ooph!” Ivan grunted, breath completely knocked out of him.

“WE’RE NOT BAD, ARE WE DADDY?” 

“NO WE AREN’T, RIGHT? WE’RE GOOD BOYS?”

Ivan couldn’t respond even if he wanted to, and trust him did he try, which only served to panic the boys more.

“We are so so sorry!”Alfred just about wailed, slapping his hands on Ivan’s side.

“It’s going to take Alfred first though, right? He’ll be the alarm, right? AND YOU’LL SAVE ME, RIGHT?” Matthew asked frantically.

“DON’T THROW ME TO THE KRAMPUS, YOU’RE THE ONE WHO BROKE THE LAMP.” Alfred countered, sparing himself from judgement of the Krampus.

“YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T TELL.” Matthew gasped.

“WELL I DIDN’T THINK YOU’D SACRIFICE ME TO A DEMON.”

Ivan would certainly be more careful in the future with what stories he tells the boys at 1 am.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism, requests, or just general thoughts are super appreciated. Hope you like it so far Teak.


End file.
